vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirei Mikagura
Summary Mirei Mikagura (御神楽 ミレイ, Mikagura Mirei) is a major character in Digimon World Re:Digitize and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. As the head of the Digilab, she helps Takumi Aiba power up his Digimon in exchange for his services as a Cyber Sleuth. A scientist by nature, her research into the Digital World's mechanics and history has given her extensive knowledge of the Digimon Multiverse. She also serves as a superboss for the Seven Great Demon Lord side story in Cyber Sleuth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 1-C, likely High 1-C | High 1-C Name: Mirei Mikagura Origin: Digimon World Re:Digitize and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gender: Female Age: Likely Mid 20s Classification: Human, Tamer Powers and Abilities: Angewomon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Bypasses Magical Defenses, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Hypnosis, Healing, Immobilization, Attack Absorption, Sleep Manipulation. |-|Ophanimon=All Angewomon Abilities, Resurrection, Summoning, Soul Purification (Effective on Evil Beings only), Crystal Manipulation, Expert Spearwoman, Acausality (Type 1), Portal Creation, Existence Erasure. |-|LadyDevimon=Darkness Manipulation, Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Hypnosis, Curse Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & Type 3), Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Life Force Absorption, Body Control, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High. Can regenerate from being completely vaporized), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Like all Dark Area Inhabitants, she is nonexistent). |-|Lilithmon=All LadyDevimon Abilities, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation (On a cross-dimensional scale), Mind Control, Magic, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Aura, Summoning Material Entities, Can create Black Holes. Corrosion Inducement, Dimensional BFR (Can send others to the Dark Area where their essence is erased into nothingness), Existence Erasure, Life Force Absorption, Body Control, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Earth Manipulation, Hypnosis, Curse Manipulation, Life Force Draining, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and vice versa, Death Manipulation, Can lower an opponent's durability, Statistics Amplification, Magic and Ranged Attack Reflection, Transmutation and Power Nullification via Texture Blow |-|Mastemon=All Abilities of Angewomon & LadyDevimon, Space-Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Acausality (Type 1), Power Nullification. |-|Monzaemon=All previous abilities, Fear Inducement (via Panic Wisp), Healing, Empathic Manipulation, Defeating her Monzaemon is a "Sin" that will inflict a proportionate amount of retribution on its opponent unless Mirei forgives them, Can travel between universes, All the powers of the SGDL |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: At least Complex Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Has fought opponents that can fight Taiga and Yuuya, who can fight the likes of the Royal Knights and an Yggdrasil Avatar. Can Digivolve into Ophanimon and Lilthmon, who are far superior to their previous form and has fought Taiga.) | High Complex Multiverse level (Her Monzaemon is empowered by the might of the Seven Great Demon Lords and was more than capable of matching Takumi Aiba and Sayo in single combat. Her Mastemon is likely as powerful as the other main Digimon of the Cyber Sleuth Protagonists) Speed: Immeasurable (Can keep up with the Taiga who has fought the likes of Omegamon X & Gallantmon X) | Immeasurable (Clashed with Dianamon and other Digimon on her level of speed, such as Takumi's party, which managed to defeat the Mother Eater, a higher dimensional entity) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Complex Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Complex Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Tanked hits from enemies that can fight Taiga and Yuuya, who has taken blows from the likes of the Royal Knights) | High Complex Multiverse level (Tanked hits from end-game Takumi and Sayo) Stamina: Very High Range: Human Melee Range | Several Kilometers at the very least Standard Equipment: Digivice Intelligence: Genius. Has extensive knowledge of the entire Digimon multiverse. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Angewomon *'Holy Arrow:' Forms a bow with the wings on its glove and shoots a holy arrow of lightning. *'Heaven's Charm:' Unleashes rays of light filled with beauty and kindness, or whispers like an angel and lures the enemy to sleep. *'Saint Air:' Creates a halo that radiates rainbow light to harm evil and can absorb the attacks of other Digimon, or creates a holy tornado. This technique can also keep the foe from moving. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism:' Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes, causing them to attack themselves *'Aura:' Heals her and her allies. *'Idle Bubble:' A water shot that puts the opponent to sleep. LadyDevimon *'Darkness Wave/Bat Blitz:' Unleashes a wave of dark red bats with purple cyclone or fire bats that burn opponent to a crisp. This move burns the body and soul directly. *'Darkness Spear:' Transforms her arm into a spear and pierces the opponent. *'Poison:' This skill includes multiple attack modes：Summons a magic circle, Attacks with energy breath, Release a heart-shaped energy wave, Sprays poison smoke and hits the foe with a body attack to convert the opponent's power into dark energy, destroying them from the inside. The stronger the opponent, the stronger the poison. *'Stun Whip:' Shocks the enemy with a bolt of electricity released from its hands. *'Slap:' With a bizarre smile, hits the enemy with strong slaps. *'Spirit Drain:' Uses the opponents life force to replenish her stamina and energy. *'Hell Crusher:' A wide range AOE blast of dark energy. Ophanimon * Sefirot Crystal: Summons several small crystals in the shape of the Sephiroth that attacks the enemy. * Eden's Javelin: Creates a holy light from her lance that purifies the enemy. * Eden's Air: Heals allies with holy light. * Perfect Revival: Revives all allies. * Final Aura: Fully heals herself. Lilithmon * Phantom Pain: Curses the opponent to death with a sigh of darkness. * Nazar Nail: Uses the claws on her right hand to corrode anything they touch. * Evil Sigh: Blows a dark breath upon the enemy. * Darkness Love: Fires off a lustful aura with heart shape to disrupt the enemy's mind. * Empress Emblaze: Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. Mastemon * Chaos Degradation: Mastemon combines the energies of light and darkness to produce a gate to another dimension that consigns the target to oblivion. *'Holy Desire:' Destroys opponents with arrows of light fired from her right arm. More effective on evil opponents. *'Dark Despair' Crushes and deletes captured opponents with her left hand. * Shining Laser III: A magical attack that deals Light-elemental damage to all foes. * Hell Crusher III: A magical attack that deals Darkness-elemental damage to all foes. * Final Aura: Mastemon quickly heals her entire party's wounds. * Chain Max: Mastemon greatly raises the aptitude of an ally for a combo attack, producing even greater effects when fighting in tandem with another Digimon. * Safety Guard: Mastemon protects herself or an ally from a single attack, ensuring that they will survive and remain able to fight no matter how much damage they take, albeit with critical injuries. Monzaemon * Hearts Attack (Lovely Attack): Monzaemon creates and flings a number of hearts that can instantly incapacitate a target or make them feel happy to the point of paralyzing them. * Lovely Charm: Similarly to Hearts Attack, Monzaemon throws magical hearts that soothe the targets struck to the point that their attacks weaken. * Boom Boom Punch: Monzaemon punches the target repeatedly with glowing paws. * Silence Hug: Monzaemon hugs the target with both paws. * Panic Wisp: A magical Fire-elemental attack that can cause the target to panic and become disoriented on contact. * Hug of Love: Monzaemon's love-filled hug can heal its allies. * Eye Beam: Monzaemon shoots lasers from its scary eyes. * Karma: Due to being empowered by the data of the Seven Great Demon Lords, defeating Monzaemon is equivalent to the "sin" of defeating one of the Demon Lords in combat. As a result, the one who defeated Monzaemon would receive a proportionate amount of "retribution" for their "sin", such as being erased from existence. Key: Re:Digitize | Cyber Sleuth Gallery Mastemon b.jpg|Mastemon, Mega level Vaccine-attribute type Digimon Monzaemon_b.jpg|Monzaemon, Ultimate level, Puppet type Vaccine attribute Digimon Angewomon crusader.png|Angewomon|link=https://wikimon.net/Angewomon_(Re:Digitize) Ladydevimon re2.png|LadyDevimon|link=https://wikimon.net/Lady_Devimon_(Re:Digitize) Lilithmon2.png|Lilithmon Ophanimon b.png|Ophanimon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Female Characters Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Geniuses Category:Information Users Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Scientists Category:Space Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fallen Angels Category:Bears Category:Toys Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users